As equipments that require accurate operations are gradually miniaturized, technologies for miniaturizing an actuating device for actuating the equipments have been continuously developed. Technologies for changing a structure of a gear assembly that is connected to the actuating device in series and rotates in the actuating device have been continuously developed. For example, Korean Patent Application No. 10-1992-0018380 discloses a wave gear actuating device.